


I will find you

by Miss_Magali82



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gen, Jedi Rey, Meet the Family, Senator Ben Solo, romance is coming
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 04:45:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7921078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Magali82/pseuds/Miss_Magali82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>-Do you trust her, kid?-</p>
<p>-Han, if there exists someone could find your son, is Rey.-</p>
<p>Long time ago, in <i>another</i> Galaxy far far away, there was a young Padawan with no past and her mission: find a brave, reckless Senator missing in that evil nest is Low Osnian Prime. She’s the only one could get him. She has a great talent to <i>find</i> things… she always had.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I will find you

**Author's Note:**

> Hello to everyone and welcome in this new Story!  
> As usual, when you think you create a little project, that start to look at you and silently evilly laughing, you're done. So here you are a lot of plot twists, a lot of nerd hints from all the Seven Movies, a lot of situations you saw before but now...different. Besides, if just a decision could change your destiny, Destiny always find a way to take you wherever you should be. As Force does.  
> Welcome aboard darlings and let me know what you think, comments are always welcome!

**\- I will find you -**

 

 

 

 

_\- What's a soulmate?...-_

 

 

 

_Osnian Prime.  
New Galactic Republic's capital._

 

 

 

 

 

-Relax, my child.-  
  


The turbo-elevator rose quickly, with the sun of a new day on the chrome glasses on their back.  
Mist finally cleared the City lower levels still, a thin trace of smoke climbed toward the bright sky on East, where the Senate's landing bay was located.  
The echoes of terrible news who woke up Osnian Prime was already alive.  
Luke Skywalker felt the hanguish, shocked wave of hundred minds. An incessant shake grew by thousand of little ones, painful like needles pearched under the skin.

The old Jedi Master sighed but sadness and concern had a short life, when you had on your side someone like his apprentice.

 

Rey's first concern was appear dignified and worthy for her upcoming task.  
Her first, official mission.  
Her great, fair eyes - brown's shades mixed with green and gold- tried to hold a seriuos, intent glance. Her long braid, the simbol of her Padawan's grade, it didn't knot whit the other hair, parted in three buns: it was left free to go down on the left shoulder.  
That peculiar hair style was the only memory she had about her mother. Rey never left it, even was a child.She used to say to Master Luke she remembered two loving hands through her chesnut, wavvy locks. Every time, a strange, dusk blink ran in his blue stare.  
Rey.  
Little as a Naboo's water flower, strong as durasteel. Besides, she couldn't hide how young she was in that way as she tried to hide a pride smirk to show up upon her pinky, full lips.

 

-Forgive me, Master. It's my first assignment.- Long, pinched fingers fixed the edge of her crossed grey tunic on her chest.  
  
-Don't be nervous. I'm shure about your achievement.-

Rey nodded, shaking her shoulder for release the hinner tension. Sudden, her enthusiasm went back and filled again the small space, forcing a second, proud sigh from Luke.  
Long time ago, the most powerful Jedi in the Galaxy taught him, training a young farmer from Tatooine in his first steps through the ways of the Force.  
The last gift from his mentor, years after his death, was a child hidden in the deepest forest of Takodana in a Sistem near the Outher Rim.  
An old friend saved her from a terrible fate.

 

_-What's her name, Maz?-_  
-Rey.-  
-Only Rey?-  
-Just Rey. Your Master had a regretful tendence to spare details in his Force plans.-

 

True fact.  
Obi-Wan Kenobi always loved to have secrets.  
That five years old child, tiny and with big, bright eyes was just one of them. With a shadow she couldn's see but he did.  
And that shadow asked him to forgive that frustrating, persistant behavior.  
A glance was enough to give new sense on his life. A reason for radically change the Jedi's Path and realize the need of an extremely change in theirs millenial history.  
The first, real hope to rebuild his ancient Order and give new life to it.

 

-I hope I don't disappoint you.-

 

Rey's confession took Luke to present time, hiding the inevitable conseguence behind every change :its fear in not being able to realize itself . The Landbay's tragedy digged a wrinkle on his Padawan's freckled forehead.  
  
-Don't focus on expectation. There's mere illusions. Feel the moment, live it and react with your instict.-

 

The girl took another deep breath. Finally, tension abandoned her pointed shoulders.  
Yes.  
She was so young and since few days before, her world was a wedge of rocks and wild grass in the middle of the endless ocean on Ahch-To, the first Jedi's temple planet. She was too impulsive; forged by a lonely life where there wansn't place for the compromise of a more civilize life.  
She was fierce and occasionaly too ready to show her weakness. A water polished clear cristal, passed through the light of the Force. And its darkest shade.  
She was so young and the only one capable to complete a mission delicate and dangerous as one who another life must be protect.  
Because should have occour good feet and trained lungs, for do not lose his nephew. If he knew him as well as he tought -and Luke Skywalker he was shure to make no mistake in this particular case- is envisioned his reaction to the assassination attempt who escaped with a smart ploy.  
  
That early morning gave an advance notice to be wearying. The Jedi Master should have used his best moral suasions to persuade the young Senator Organa to accept a body guard who keep vigil on him night and day.  
Their rise ended. A soft _dling_ , a rush of silver sliding doors and behind them a decorated, elegant corridor who lead to a round hall.

 

-What does it mean he's _missing_?!-  
  


Luke shook his head and bursting a laugh, noticed immediately by his Padawan.  
Suddenly, two things were clear.  
First: his twin sister ability to terrifying the most cynic politicians with her simple voice tun still was intact.  
Second: that uprising day would be not tiring.  
It would be _terrible._  
  
  
  


 

_-_  
  
  
  
  


-My Goodness! Master Luke, it's a genuine pleasure to see you again!-  
A protocol droid moved toward them for welcome. Despite its very long service among two genetations of Skywalkers, its golden covering was polished; perfect working joints, with every cable tidily in place.  
  
\- Thank you, C3PO.-  
  
Several meters from them, in the formal living room, the first argument was going on.  
  
-The most _big_ fleet near the Core, the most _numerous_ army for a free Confederation and you lost just one man!-  
-Leia...- a male voice, obedient, tried something really worse. Something only able to enlight a new blaze.  
-Don't try!- shouted the woman.  
-Try what?-  
- _Anything_!-  
  
The Jedi cleared his throat; immediately, Rey quitted to try desperately catch other deatails of that fight, blushing for being caught in the act.  
  
-Threepio, may I introduce you Rey?-  
The droid set its back upright and rose the right arm as much it could. Maybe it wouldn't smile but his warm tune is the best way for a sinthetic voice to express a polite joy.  
-The Master's young apprentice! It's an honor! I'm shure she could be assertive in her task!-  
  
-Your Highness, I can allert immediately our rescue squads...-  
-To allow the First Order to know my son is who knows where, without protection, ready for their blasters? Thanks but no, Poe. We can't trust anyone, even our fellows.-  
Luke had heard enough. Placing and hand on his Padawan's shoulders, he glanced to the droid.  
-Please my friend, lead us to my sister. We are waited.-  
  
In these few metres, Threepio pleasentries was blending with curt shouts from the sitting room. Rey felt immediately a whirling, thundering storm with different hostilities in its core, so overwhelmig to bend again her poor back.  
At least one ot these discussing people was strong in the Force; its anger's energy took the others in a dark speed, trying to fight it back.  
Threepio stopped on the threshold.  
  
-Mylady, gentlemen, our guests are arrived.-  
  
The announcement freezed every action for a long instant. The first reaction came from a tiny, small woman, wearing a simple blue gown. Even her elaborate hairstyle had no jewels to highlight her nobility state. Her face, certainly beatiful time ago, still humbling had some of her youth and fresh trait, specially in her big, dark brown eyes, warm and bright.  
Leia Organa flipped her eyelashes and sudden, any fierceness desappeared while passed through the room to hug firmly his twin brother.  
  
-Look at you- she whishpered, jokingly thug his thick beard. -How long didn't you shave? Do you want to fright the fearful, clean Osnian Prime's officials?-  
-You discovered my evil plan, sister.-  
-At last you don't be a kid anymore!- shouted someone with a short, deep laugh. 

He was a gray, messy haired man; clear hazel eyes, with that irreverent sparkle whom seemed accostumed to fool life and laugh every time he wittily beated it. Broad shoulders, strong steps. A scruffle, old pilot jacket and most older plates on it.  
His welcome to Luke was a rough pat on his back and an half smirck. Surprisingly, Rey saw his Master grinned and return the favour with the same energy. Her eyes became open wide with astonishment, hiding a little smile lower hint her head.  
That was a little moment of strange peace, before to feel a slow, almost silent humming in the air.  
  
It was like to percieve the start of a rift and again, that storm felt before came back near to her, _connected_ to her. Her senses spreaded wildely, quivering strings of light in the Force flow to find the beginning of the first distortion.  
Rey's habit to Force Sensitives should be easy after all the training years but she never felt before something like this.  
Her Master's alterations was lightning in the bright life of the Galaxy, still and yet in motion.  
  
But that one.  
  
That one was a rumbling storm, waiting deadly on the septation 's horizon. Not distant from its dark heart, another one pulsed, far and distant.

The woman's smile waited her at the end of her quick, nervous looking around.  
She was the core, warm and still.  
  
-Leia, Han.- Luke voice came from a cloudly daydream. -This is Rey, my most talented Padawan. She is the answer to yours questions and troubles.-  
  
Han Solo's infamous smirk, that one became a legend among smugglers and the old Rebellion's Generals turned again, facing his old friend and her apprentice with same, bitter irony.  
  
-What a pity that our trouble is going aorund, kid. Alone.- he glanced to Rey, sighing. -Just like his mother here ,Senator Organa is very fond to disagree with common sense and wise advises.-  
  
Leia's reprisal did not wait and sounded predictable and sarcastic as it was known from many of those present.  
-I hope you mean just like _you_ , his _father_.-  
\- No, sweetheart, what I'm trying to say _he is_ just like the both of us! You're my favourite pain in the ass don't forget it.-  
Predictable as well, tought Luke with a secret grin behind his beard.  
  
-This is my family, Rey. You're welcome.-  
  


 

 

 


End file.
